Everything Is Different Now
by Demonnica
Summary: Emma and Snow return from The Enchanted Forest with someone that was thought to be dead. Regina is pregnant and doesn't know what to do or how exactly it happened. All she knows is Emma is the parent of the child. SWANQUEEN BABY!FIC. This fanfic came to me with the seven paragraphs written and given to me as a prompt from my tumblr friend, boxohearts, and let me run wild with it :)
1. Chapter 1

Regina stared blankly out the window of the dark kitchen where she sat drinking a cup of hot cocoa that she had suddenly woken up craving at two in the morning. It was good cocoa, expensive and rich, but it was still lacking something, something that she just couldn't put her finger on. The cocoa had, however, reminded her of Henry, which, in turn, reminded her of Miss Swan...Emma. At the thought of her name Regina sighed deeply, setting her mug down on the counter, and hung her head. One hand went to the bridge of her nose and pinched, hoping to help the small headache popping up. The other settled over the slight swell of her slowly blossoming stomach, fingers sliding slightly under the hem of her silk button up pajama top to graze the soft skin just below her belly button and just above the low rise of her pajama pants. She wouldn't be able to hide the growing roundness for much longer.

Regina let out a half exasperated sigh, half growl, at the traitorous tears that formed in her eyes and the one that had actually escaped. She had so many conflicting emotions and thoughts running through her at the moment, not to mention the amped up hormones, that she was surprised that she had been able to keep her promise to Henry about not using magic. Not that it was really doing any good anyway, he hardly ever saw her, or even wanted to, she guessed. He was busy learning how to ride horses and about swords and things from David...Charming...James...ugh, _Him_. Regina missed Henry immensely, but what surprised her was the longing, almost empty feeling she got when she thought of his blonde..._mother_. She decided to chock that up to her being the other half of the DNA that was part of the tiny human growing in her now. How? She really had NO idea, especially since the one and only time this could have happened was weeks before magic was brought here. It was either that, immaculate conception, or spontaneous reproduction, and those last two were even less likely than the first theory.

Not only was it already a miracle that The Evil Queen and The White Knight, two women, supposedly mortal enemies, had created life, but it should have been a doubly impossible miracle because Regina should not have been able to carry the child at all. This was the main reason she had turned to adoption and thus procured Henry. She had always claimed that her reason for not having a child of her own flesh and blood was for reasons of vanity. However, those claims were vastly untrue. She already knew the toll being with child would put on her body, for that was the reason she couldn't bear children anymore, the night she lost her daughter and her ability to be a biological mother or so she had thought.

The child had been Daniel's, conceived the first and only time they had made love, the night that Daniel had given her the ring and they decided to run away to wed. By the time of her and the king's wedding night, she already knew she was pregnant, and so she willingly went to the king's bed and lay with him, knowing that the timing was close enough that she would be able to call the baby the king's without suspicion. As the months went on and the baby grew inside of her, Regina almost sensed that it was a girl. She decided that if she were right that she would name the child Lena, after Daniel's mother who had died when he was a young boy but had loved greatly. It meant "the bright one," which Regina felt fit perfectly as this little one was the only bright thing in a world that had become so dark for her as of late. Regina went into labor, seemingly, only a few weeks early when in actuality she was a few weeks late. It was a long and hard labor, and when her little girl finally made her appearance in the world, she was silent.

The doctor quickly handed the tiny girl to his assistant who took the child in the next room and away from a bleeding, feverish, and partly delirious Regina. Regina had developed an infection in her womb from being in labor for so long and that was what had eventually led to her barren state. The baby girl, she learned later, had been stillborn. She had begged the doctor and handmaids, and anyone she could, to at least let her see her daughter, to be able to hold her Lena, if only once, to give her the mother's love she should have and say goodbye. The king had disregarded Regina's request and told others to ignore her requests, then had refused to see the child himself.

He had promptly issued a statement to the realm and told Snow the news before holding a small ceremony in the family plot for the child. The grave stone did not even have a name etched in it, just a "Princess White," and the one date for both her birth and death. The next year, on what Regina would forever call Lena's birthday, she went to the grave site and planted a sapling tree that she had grown from an apple seed, from an apple from her own precious tree, next to the grave stone. As the years wore on, the apple tree grew and flourished. Regina would visit the tree and her daughter often, and, when it was big enough, she placed a spell on it so that the name, Lena, grew twisted in its own bark.

Regina was torn from her reverie while staring at her own, now mangled and rotting, apple tree by the noise of scraping wood on her floors and then a loud smash of porcelain on marble as the table that held a vase by the front door obviously fell over. Regina pulled her robe closed and padded quietly out to the hallway, peeking around the corner into the foyer where she watched an almost unbelievable scene play out.

Hell, if some one had told her that around three in the morning a portal would open up in her foyer then she would have simply laughed at them and walked away. The only thing that made what she was seeing believable was who she saw come through it. Regina felt her heart skip a beat as she watched Emma and Snow White step through, carrying an unconscious woman with an arrow lodged in her shoulder. It had missed anything vital, but the girl was clearly losing a lot of blood. Before she realized what she was doing, she felt herself quickly moving to them to help. Emma looked up and her face lit up with relief when she saw Regina hurrying towards them. Regina would have stopped to question that look, but the injured woman took precedence over her confused feelings for the blonde woman.

"Emma, Snow, take her into the kitchen and lay her on the island," Regina ordered. They quickly complied, moving the girl swiftly into the kitchen, turning on the light as they went, and then they moved out of the way so the sorceress could examine the wounded girl. First, she felt for a pulse. It was light and unsteady, almost nonexistent, but there none the less. However, she wouldn't make it to the hospital in town. Regina had to work fast.

"Emma, I m going to need your help."

"What do you need," the blonde asked without hesitation, stepping up beside the other woman.

"Roll the girl onto her side so I can get a better look at this." Emma rolled the girl onto her left side as Regina moved around the island to look at the girl's back. It was as she had feared. The tip of the arrow was protruding from the young woman's back.

"Damn! Well, good news is we can remove the arrow easily. The bad news is that as soon as it's been removed she is going to start bleeding profusely from both the entry and exit wounds, and, if her barely noticeable pulse is any indication, she can't afford to lose much more blood. So here's the plan. I'm going to break the arrow so the fletchings on the back end don't snag in the wound. Snow, I need you to come over here, and, when I say to, I need you to pull the arrow out. Emma, I need you to hold the girl where she is in case she wakes from the pain of the arrow being removed. I doubt she will with the amount of blood she's lost, but better safe than sorry." Regina moved to stand by the girl's head as Snow moved in where Regina had just been. Emma tightened her hold on the girl. Regina broke the arrow.

"Now, Snow," Regina commanded, and, as soon as the arrow was out of the way, she moved her hands to hover above the wound and immediately began pouring magic into it. Once the wound was sealed, Regina pulled her hands away and had to place them on the edge of the island to brace herself as a wave of dizziness swept over her. She felt a gentle hand on her shoulder and looked up into bottomless blue-green eyes.

"Are you all right," Emma asked, concern clear in her voice and eyes. Regina gazed into those eyes and felt a warm sensation spread through her body. It had been a long time since anyone had looked at her like that.

"I'm fine," she said, shoving the warm feeling, and her confused emotions, aside and focused on the task at hand._ It's these damned hormones_, she kept telling herself as she moved from the island.

"So, now what do we do," Snow inquired as she moved to the sink and washed the blood from her hands.

"Now, you call your husband and inform him that you and Miss Swan have returned to Storybrooke. I would take you home myself, but my car is in the shop getting its annual tune-up. The girl may stay in the guestroom upstairs."

"Actually, Regina, if you don't mind, I would like to stay here with Rapunzel. That arrow, it had been meant for me, and they had been shooting to kill. I feel obligated to be her when she wakes up," Emma stated.

"My, my, it would appear that The Enchanted Forest has rubbed off on our sheriff. Very well, Miss Swan, you may stay here as well."

"Thank you. Mary Margret, tell David to wake Henry and grab my black duffel bag from my closet. I'm sure Regina would love to see our son as much as I would," Emma said, giving the older woman a quick smile.

"All right," she said absentmindedly as she grabbed the house phone from its charger on the counter. "I'll go call David in the living room," she said as she left the room.

"Well, while she calls your father, we should move Rapunzel into the guestroom."

"Okay," Emma said, then, hooking one arm around the unconscious woman's shoulders and the other under the woman's knees, picked her up as though she weighed nothing. "Lead the way, Your Highness."


	2. Chapter 2

**well, here's chapter two early, I decided to post this one without sending it to my beta so she gets to read this one like everyone else whose fallen in love with it so...surprise, boxohearts, lol love ya. Enjoy and PLZ PLZ PLZ review. **

**disclaimer: I don't own these OuaT or its characters. (If I did then SwanQueen would have happened long ago.)**

* * *

_"Lead the way, Your Highness."_

Regina simply rolled her eyes at the blonde's attempt to get a rise out of her. She walked out of the kitchen with the younger woman silently trailing behind her. They remained silent as they made their way up the stairs and down the hallway. The brunette opened the door and stepped aside so the blonde could enter the room. As Regina shut the door and turned on the light, Emma carried Rapunzel towards the bed but didn't place her on it. When she noticed this, the older woman arched a questioning eyebrow at her.

"I didn't think you wanted bloodstains on your sheets," Emma stated simply with a slight shrug.

"Don't worry about it. This room has never really been used and the sheets are easily replaced," she replied as she tugged the covers down.

Emma laid the unconscious young woman upon the bed and pulled the covers up to her shoulders. Regina stood at the end of the bed, watching as the blonde tended to the girl, and felt the tiniest twinge of jealousy at the care Emma was showing her.

_Don't be ridiculous, Regina,_ she told herself,_ the girl saved Emma's life, so of course Emma is concerned about her. There's nothing more between them. And why do you care if there is something going on between them, anyway? You told yourself a thousand times that that night with Emma should never have happened. That's why you had avoided her up until that day she and Snow fell through Jefferson's hat. You do NOT care for Emma like that,_ she scolded herself over and over again inside her head.

Regina had been so submersed in her thoughts that she hadn't noticed that the blonde had been attempting to get her attention for the last two minutes. The only thing that had broken through her torrent of thoughts was the feel of Emma's hands on her shoulders, gently squeezing. When Regina finally came back to herself, she blinked several times and found herself looking into Emma's eyes for the second time that night.

"Regina, are you sure you're all right," Emma asked, once again the genuine concern evident upon her face and in her voice. "And don't try to lie or change the subject."

"I...I haven't used magic since the night that you fell through the portal. I promised Henry that I would no longer use it. I know he will not mind this time because it was to save Rapunzel's life, but it still took a lot out of me because my body is not used to using magic, anymore," she replied. It wasn't a lie, it just wasn't all of the truth. As she thought on the strain that using magic had put on her body, she realized that she really should go sit down and relax so that she didn't put any stress on the baby. Her hand moved to rest against her stomach of its own accord.

The action was not lost on Emma, nor was the worried look that flitted across the older woman's face, but she chose to let it go. Regina would only lash out if Emma pushed her into telling her what was bothering her. It was better to just let the brunette talk about it in her own time and on her own terms.

Emma realized that she still had her hands on Regina's shoulders. She jerked her hands away as though she'd just been burnt, worried that she would be subject to the former queen's wrath for touching her like that. Emma was so busy shoving her hands into her pockets and staring down at her feet that she didn't notice the brief hurt look on Regina's face before the older woman managed to hide it. When Emma looked back at her, Regina was giving her an indifferent stare.

"Um...Henry will be here soon...we should go down stairs," Emma stammered shyly, looking down at her feet again.

Regina looks at the other woman curiously, surprised by her shy behavior. This was so unlike the cocky sheriff that Regina didn't know how to react to this timid version of the woman. Without another word, Emma turned and left the room, heading down the stairs as fast as she could without running. The brunette stared after the retreating blonde, utterly stunned by the other woman's actions. This was not the overconfident, fiery young woman that Regina had come to know. This was someone else entirely.

It was as though Emma was afraid of Regina, but the brunette knew far better than that. Miss Swan had never been afraid of the mayor of Storybrooke, even when she plenty of valid reason's to fear her, especially after the curse broke, but she just didn't. No, not only had she refused to fear the mayor, but she had saved the woman from death on multiple occasions even though Regina had not believed she had deserved it, and had went right back to treating the younger woman horribly after each of the encounters.

At the thought of that, her mind wandered back to the last time Emma had saved her life. They had been attempting to send the wraith, that Rumplestiltskin had sent to kill Regina, to another world through The Mad Hatter's...Jefferson's, hat. They had been in the town hall getting the portal open when the wraith had come crashing through one of the windows, making a beeline straight for Regina, who had been standing in front of said portal. The mayor had stood there in shock as it rushed her, only to be shoved out of its path by Emma. Both Emma and the wraith had tumbled into the portal, followed by Snow. Regina and David had had every intention of following them, but the portal had closed before they had reached it.

Then, a week later, Regina found out that she was pregnant and knew that somehow the child was Emma's because Emma was the only one she'd been with since Graham had died, and that was months ago. After that, Regina just didn't quite know what to do. She had went to the women's clinic in town to confirm it because there, confidentiality was a requirement and she knew she could find out without it being spread all over the small town.

At the time, she had been six weeks pregnant, but now she was three months into the pregnancy, and now Emma was back. _How am I going to tell her_, Regina thought to herself. _I'll have to tell her sometime soon, or she'll just find out on her own and that won't go well._ With that last thought, Regina left the guestroom, closing the door behind her and turning off the light as she went, and slowly made her way down the stairs_._

* * *

When Emma got down stairs, she went into the living room where her mother...Snow White...Mary Margret, Emma still wasn't sure what to call the woman, had just finished speaking to David. Snow looked up at the sound of footsteps to see her daughter enter alone.

"So...did you tell her," Snow asked, not needing to elaborate on who _her_ was.

"No. I panicked, okay. I just don't know how to tell her," Emma said, exasperated.

"Just tell her you love her. There's nothing more to it than that."


	3. Chapter 3

**sorry for the wait. school makes updating on time very difficult. enjoy:)**

* * *

_"Just tell her you love her. There's nothing more to it than that."_

"Mary Margret, there is a _lot_ more to it than that! It's _Regina_, and I'm...well..._me._ She'd most likely just laugh in my face as soon as i told her that i love her," Emma groaned.

Regina was just about to round the corner into the living room when she heard what the blonde had just said. She stopped in her tracks and listened intently._ Emma loves me? Surely I didn't hear that correctly._ Never the less, she kept listening.

"Emma, you have to tell her. Keeping it in is tearing you apart," Snow reasoned softly.

"And if I tell Regina, she'll kill me," Emma said, sounding like she felt trapt. Regina decided to go into the living room then. She gathered herself and walked into the room.

"Tell me what," she asked as she stepped into the room and stood between the two women, a fake look of confusement on her face.

"I...uh...it's nothing. I'll...um...tell you later," Emma said, blushing a deep crimson due to her embarrassment.

"I'll hold you to that, Miss Swan," Regina said, smirking at Ema. _So that's why she's been behaving strangely, she has feelings for me. this is definitely a...surprising turn of events,_ Regina thought._ Maybe, just maybe, this will go well after all._

The roar of Emma's VW bug's engine outside broke the silence. Emma and Snow perked up at the sound,, then took off running for the front door. The sight of Emma bounding for the door reminded Regina of Henry. _That boy is, without a doubt, her son._ The mayor followed behind the two women chuckling softly. She stoped in the open door, turning on the porch light. Leaning against the door frame, Regina watched as the family reunited in her front yard.

She smiled at the sight before her. David had picked Snow up in a bear hug and proceeded to spin her as they kissed over and over again. This, however, was not what had warmed the former queen's heart. The view that had her smiling softly was that of Emma dropping to her knees in front of their son and holding him to her tightly, and him hugging her back. Henry whispered something to Emma. The young woman nodded once, kissed his cheek, and released him. She stood and began gathering the bags Henry had dropped when she'd hugged him.

Henry ran up the steps of the porch and threw his arms around Regina's waist, hugging her tightly. A single tear escaped as she held Henry to her. She had missed her baby boy while he'd been staying with his grandfather. The woman leaned down and kissed the top of Henry's head lovingly. Regina looked up to see Emma watching her with the most dazzling smile that the older woman had ever seen gracing her lips. She smiled back at the blonde woman and her heart fluttered ever so slightly. Little did she know that the sight of her smiling made Emma's heart skip a beat and set butterflies lose in the young woman's stomach. Emma blushed softly, realizing she'd been caught watching.

"Mom, why are you letting Emma stay here tonight? I thought you hated her," Henry said. This shocked his adoptive mother. She squatted down so that she was at eye level with her son, and, with a sad look on her face, she told him what she had been too afraid to even admit to herself, until now.

"No,sweetheart, I don't hate Emma. I've never hated Emma. I was only terriffied of losing you once you got to know her more. Losing you, that is my greatest fear. I would do anything for you. I could never truly hate the woman who is responsible for the most important thing in my life. I'm so sorry for making you believe that I hate her," Regina said, a few rouge tears escaping by the end of what she had to say.

"Oh...Mom...don't cry,please," he soothed, hugging her and rubbing circles between her shoulder blades, just like she used to do to him when he'd wake up from a nightmare when he was younger. "It's okay, Mom. I forgive you for everything."

"Thank you," she said softly, ruffling his hair a little. "Oh, my sweet little boy, how did you grow up to be such a mature young man so fast?"

"I got it from you. There's no way i got it genetically because Emma, Gramps, and Grams are just a bunch of over grown kids," he teased playfully, making Regina laugh.

"Hey, I heard that."

Regina and Henry looked up to see the blonde woman standing there, smirking happily down at the two of them. They all laughed, enjoying the playful mood. Then, Regina remembered that she needed to tel Henry that she'd broken her promise. She prepared herself for rejection and anger from him, but none of that prepared her for how he actually reacted in the end, and she was glad for it.

"Mom, I can't be mad at you for that. If you hadn't healed her, then she'd have died. I would've been more mad if you had refused to save her just to keep your promise to me," he told her, hugging her tightly again.

"All right you two," Emma broke in, "let' take the cuddle-fest inside where it's warm."

"Okay, Em," Henry said cheerily, running in ahead of his mothers. Emma chuckled softly as she watched him go. Regina stood and looked around.

"What happened to your parents," Regina asked, noticing Snow and Charming's absence.

"They started walking home while you were talking to Henry. Said something about they 'hadn't walked under the stars together in far too long' and blah, blah, blah, and some sickening true love bullshit. Whatever, ya' know. At least David brought me my car," Emma Said with a shrug as she played with her keys.

"Yes, I know all too well how sickly sweet your _charming_ parents can be. And how you deem that deathtrap a car is beyond me," the brunette said, the only thing that gave away the fact that she'd been teasing was the playful smirk on her lips.

"Wow. Two jokes in as many sentences. Are you coming down with something, Madame Mayor," the sheriff asked with moock horror, eliciting a laugh from Regina as they made their way into the foyer.

"I'm certain that if I am, it is some contagen that you gave me, Miss Swan," she quipped, stil laughing as she shut and locked the front door, while Emma flicked the porch light off.

_God, her laugh is intoxicating,_ Emma thought as she followed behind Regina into the living room. _She truly should laugh more often. _Once in the living room, they find Henry fast asleep on the couch.

"Poor kid, too much excitement after only a few hours of sleep. If you'll open his dor for me, I'll carry him to his room," the blonde said.

"All right," the brunette said, and, for the second time that, they made the trek upstairs. Once Henry was tucked in, they left him, softly closing the door behind them.

"So...would you like anything to eat or drink," Regina asked.

"Yes, but right now i would kill for a shower. After the time i spent in The Enchanted Forest, I will never take indoor plumbing for granted again. That, ang grocery stores and home cooked meals. Though, I guess Ma- or well Snow did al right with hunting and cooking with the given circumstances. I tell you what, though, she's got scary accuracy with weapons," Ema said with a slight shudder, remembering the way the woman had fought in th other land.

"Ah yes. Your mother was quite skilled with a bow and arrow, and throwing knives. I remember she once threw your father's sword at me. She was a very fiery young woman in those days," Regina recalled with a faint smirk on her face.

"Are you serious? Okay, I've got to hear this story."

"How about you run down stairs to get your things and I'll show you to the best shower in the house? Then, when you're finished, I'll fix us something to eat and drink, and I'l tell you about it then."

"That sounds like the best plan I've heard all day."

* * *

**all right, as always thanks for reading and plz plz plz review.**


End file.
